An Inuyasha Story
by Inuyasha14-12-M2
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Kirara & Shippo explore more of the countryside insearch of Naraku and get that much closer to finding the remaining shards of the Jewel


_**An Inuyasha Story**_

_Here's another story! Hope you guys like it! _

_Capter 1_

_'**Its been a whole month since Inuyasha last caught Kikyo's scent and he's still trying to find her'**_

_**Kagome though that they wandered down the countryside in search**_

_**Of a place to stay the night.**_

" _**Hey Shippo! Isn't there like a village around here!?" Inuyasha called irritably. **_

" _**H-how should I know I'm just a kid remember!" Shippo reminded Inuyasha**_

"_**Fine well just-"**_

"_**PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku across the face**_

"_**Ouch! What was that for!?" Miroku asked 'innocently'.**_

"_**you know perfectly well what you did! Don't play dumb with me monk!" Sango **_

_**Yelled at the monk**_

"**_There they go _again!_" Shippo commented _**

"_**Its not like it's a surprise! They do this all the time! I've had it with their fighting **_

_**Come on! Lets just leave them here!" Inuyasha called to them irritably.**_

"_**Inuyasha! We can't just leave Sango and Miroku here like this they could get really badly hurt!" Kagome tried to reason**_

"_**Fine! This is the last time though!" Inuyasha told her.**_

"_**This might take a while lets go set up camp." Kagome suggested.**_

"_**Sure we have some time lets get to it." Inuyasha suggested.**_

"_**Ya!"  
**_

"_**Mew!" Kirara and Shippo said together. **_

_**------------------- 3hours later ------------**_

_**--Sango & Miroku still fighting, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo & Kirara had long **_

_**Finished setting up camp—**_

"_**Wow! I think this is the longest they've ever fought before. Do you think we should intervene?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**I'll get Miroku you get Sango." Inuyasha said obviously bored. **_

"_**What can we do?" Shippo said complained**_

"_**You and Kirara do what you can to help out ok?" Kagome offered**_

"_**OK!"**_

"_**MEW!" Shippo and Kirara answered in unison.**_

_**------------------------------------10 minutes-------------------------------**_

_**- Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara were still struggling to keep Sango and Miroku under control- **_

"_**Kirara! Come here for a second! I have a plan!" Kagome called. Kirara came obediently. Kagome whispered her plan as best as she could to Kirara. She agreed to the rather sketchy plan. Kirara jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and transformed in to her larger form, and scared the two bad enough to stop their bickering. After 10 minutes of cooling off Miroku called Kagome over.**_

"_**Yes Miroku? What is it?" Kagome asked sweetly.**_

"_**I require-"**_

"_**KAGOME! Where's the ramen?!" Inuyasha called to Kagome while rummaging through her bag in search of the noodles that were thought to be there. **_

"_**They're in the front pocket Inuyasha! Here let me get them for you." Kagome**_

_**said as she walked over to the backpack and Inuyasha. "Here, let me make them for you." Kagome offered.**_

"_**Umm, Kagome, how much longer until the noodles are ready?" Inuyasha said as **_

_**His stomach growled **_

" _**One more minute then they'll be ready." Kagome said following the instructions.**_

_**1minute later**_

_**--Inuyasha drooling over Raman—**_

"_**Inuyasha just eat the noodles already!" Kagome said rather disgusted.**_

"_**Kagome, would you mind coming here a moment?" Miroku called kindly.**_

"_**Yes Miroku? What is it?" Kagome asked.**_

" _**I require your wisdom. Why is it that Sango is always so hostile towards me?" Miroku asked.**_

" _**First off Miroku, girls like a man who flatters them, makes them feel special. Girls sate it when some strange man runs up to them and asks them to bear your child. Girls also like a guy with a good sense of humour a man who makes them laugh" Kagome explained.**_

"_**Is that it!?" Miroku asked.**_

"_**Yup, pretty much." Kagome answered with out realizing what she was doing she leaned into Miroku and kissed him. Miroku quickly picked up on what was happening and kissed her back.**_

"_**AAAH! MIROKU! STOP HURTING KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he was franticly hitting Miroku in the head.**_

"_**AAAH Shippo! Stop it! Ouch! GET OFF SHIPPO!" Miroku yelled back.**_

"_**Well then don't hurt Kagome" Shippo said in an angry tone.**_

"_**Ok I promise that I won't 'hurt' Kagome" Miroku said reassuringly.**_

"_**Inuyasha would you mind coming here a moment?" Sango called**_

"_**Yes Sango what is it?" Inuyasha said kindly.**_

**_That was chapter 1!  
_**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
